Collins
Corporal Collins was a Gear soldier in Howerd Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry of the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. Biography Invasion of Kashkur Briefing by Adam Fenix In 17 B.E., Collins was deployed to Forward Operating Base Tyro in Kashkur. He was summoned to a meeting with the rest of the Howard Company's officers shortly after Col. James Choi briefed Captain Adam Fenix on the company's mission. Before the briefing began, he threw Lt. Helena Stroud a pair of baby socks his wife had knit for Helena's daughter, who was no longer a baby. She thanked him, but informed him that Anya was almost three, so she would save the socks for her daughter. Collins laughed, and told her that his wife was a very slow knitter. Adam then briefed them all on the mission to shut down three Imulsion pipelines supplying Vasgar, and told them the first target would be Borlaine.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 164-166 Joining the Battle of Shavad Once they finished shutting down the pipelines, Collins and the rest of the company went to Shavad to assist in the ongoing battle there. They became pinned down in the ruins of the city along the riverfront at Gorlian Square. Collins stacked filing cabinets and other debris across windows on the second floor of the dentist's office they were taking shelter in, leaving just enough room to fire through. He reported to Adam that their position was surrounded, with as many Indies in front of them as there were in back. He also informed him that a sniper was hiding on the top floor of the museum on the northeast end of the square, and that he thought that a forward observation post was set up there as well. Adam ordered artillery fire on the museum in order to try and take it out. Collins kept to his position on the top floor of the building they were taking cover in while Adam left to find Helena, and ordered Collins to keep his head down.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 233-234 Clearing the Museum After several hours of artillery fire, Adam ordered it to stop once the company was no longer under fire, and several Terns arrived to transport the wounded out of the city. Collins and the others covered the helicopters, and as the last two prepared to leave, Helena spotted the Indie spotter in the museum, who fired an RPG at the Terns. It missed, and Collins and the others opened fire, but were unable to kill the Indie. After the Terns got away, Collins went with Adam, Helena, and Rawlin to secure the museum. They entered through one of the side entrances, and moved through the museum. Collins, Adam, and Rawlin covered the staircase on the bottom floor as Helena scouted up it, finding signs of where the observer had been. They then heard firing from upstairs, and Adam motioned for Collins and Rawlin to stay where they were while he rushed upstairs. He came back down with Helena, who had found and killed the Indie. They then rejoined the rest of the company, but learned that the bridge to their position had fallen to the Indies, and that they needed to pull back before they were cut off. Collins and the remaining Gears got into trucks and pulled back from the square.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 279-284 Battle of Ragani After briefly falling back to Lakar, Collins and the rest of Howerd Company were redeployed to Ragani, in order to defend it from approaching Indie armor, and keep the road open for the Andius Fusiliers Regiment. When one of the other Gears in the company remarked how Adam probably wished he was in a lab somewhere instead of on the frontlines, Collins defended him, saying that he could be in a lab, but chose to be with his fellow Gears instead. When a group of four Indie Armored Personnel Carriers approached the city, Collins opened fire with a Rocket Launcher on the lead vehicle, but missed. His second shot took it out, and he destroyed a second one with his third shot while the last two retreated. Collins thought that it was weird that they had been sent out to repel only four vehicles, and Hoffman contacted Choi to find out what was going on. They learned that twenty more Indie vehicles were inbound, including tanks. The company set up defensive positions, and Collins informed Adam and Helena when the Indies came into view during the middle of the night. He saw a Pariah Tank leading the convoy, and knew that the RPG's would barely scratch it. However, Helena had a solution: she handed out Molotov Cocktails to the Gears, in order to drop them into the vents on the back of the tank. The tank then opened fire on the Gears' position, inflicting heavy casualties. Collins went with Adam to sneak up close to the Pariah while the rest of the company provided covering fire. They used the smoke the explosions were creating to get close to the tank, and lobbed their Molotovs into the vents, lighting the inside of the tank on fire and killing the crew. As they ran to cover, an Indie machine gunner hit Adam in the leg, but Collins picked him up and carried him to safety. Adam wanted to contact Choi, angry for being sent into a situation where they would be cut to ribbons, but Collins told him it was a bad idea. They were met by Pvt. Kinnear, the company medic, as they neared the company's position. Collins guarded them while Kinnear treated Adam's wound, and watched as the Andius Fusiliers arrived and destroyed the remaining Indie vehicles.Gears of War: They Also Serve Appearances *''They Also Serve'' *''Anvil Gate'' References Category:26th Royal Tyran Infantry Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans